Recuerdos de un otoño
by Celeste Nyx
Summary: Voces del pasado, recuerdos e imagenes borrosas, sentimientos que jamás pensó tener hacia cierta persona, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Shuichi se dará cuenta que las cosas se ponen peor al tener que convivir obligatoriamente con ese hombre de mirada asesina y al conocer a dos chicos que llegarán a su vida solo para complicarla más.
1. Chapter 1

_Oscuridad, desesperación, tristeza y un dolor tan fuerte como si estuviesen devorando su alma lentamente, por pedazos, aumentando el sufrimiento. Soledad, vacío, muerte… solo eso podía sentir en esos momentos. Nada tenía sentido, todo estaba tan confuso y perturbado, que sentía que ya no valía la pena vivir. Su corazón se desmoronaba junto a sus sueños, como si fuesen simples castillos de naipes, todo cayó a sus pies en pocos segundos, todo se destruyó, y cada lágrima que derramaba era el dolor en su más pura esencia. Cuando se cansó de huir, cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus manos temblaban y a pesar de morder hasta sangrar sus labios, le era imposible controlarse siquiera un poco, era demasiado tarde ya. Nada de lo que hiciera regresaría a la vida a su persona amada, él había muerto de la manera más absurda que imaginó. No podía ser, debía de tratarse de una cruel y maldita broma. Aquel hombre orgulloso de su linaje, fuerte y decidido… no podía haber muerto de forma tan humillante, tan fácil. _

_- ¡No!, ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡Jamás! – gritó mientras golpeaba el suelo hasta lastimarse las manos. Ya no tenía a donde huir, se encontraba prisionero dentro de su propia pesadilla. Jamás pensó que enamorarse de aquel hombre iba a ser su perdición, nunca imaginó que su alma se hiciera polvo ante su ausencia. Pero, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, jamás volvería a verlo. _

_Jamás… _

_Pero, si él lo hiciera… _

_Tal vez podrían estar juntos de nuevo… _

_En esos instantes, escuchó voces lejanas llamándolo. Lo estaban buscando. El muchacho se levantó con las últimas energías que le quedaban y apoyándose contra la pared, paso a paso fue avanzando, paso a paso mientras recordaba los últimos días que paso junto a él. El joven no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de lo sucedido, estaba completamente seguro que si volviera a nacer haría exactamente lo mismo. La muerte no los podría separar, no lo permitiría… le demostraría a la misma muerte que el amor es más fuerte que todo, le enseñaría que aun amase a un hombre aquel sentimiento era el más puro que tuvo en toda su existencia. Mientras caminaba lentamente por aquel largo corredor, seguía recordando el pasado, recordaba su voz y casi podía sentir la caricia de sus manos en su rostro. Él lo llamaba a la distancia, lo podía sentir… y nadie podría entrometerse nunca más, nadie lo encontraría en aquel lugar de la mansión, nadie impediría que se reuniera con su gran amor. _

_- Espérame… pronto estaré junto a ti, te lo prometo…_

_..._

El sonido del despertador hizo que cierto joven de cabellos rosa se despertase sobresaltado. Sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y su frente mojada por el sudor. No podía ser verdad ¿de qué se trataba todo eso? Iban a cumplirse cuatro noches con el mismo sueño que hacía que se despertase en esas condiciones. Aquellas escenas tan reales le provocaban una extraña sensación de angustia y desesperación, tanto que intentaba pensar en miles de cosas para olvidarse de esas imágenes escalofriantes. El joven se levantó pesadamente de la cama y abrió su ventana de par en par, para que el aire fresco de la mañana lo despejara un poco. Tal vez, aquellos sueños raros solo eran producto de la ansiedad por empezar un nuevo ciclo en la universidad. Aquellas vacaciones le habían parecido interminables pero, al fin se habían acabado. Aunque, no podía negar que le gustaba tener tiempo libre, pero aquellos días habían sido insoportables y pesados a causa de aquellos sueños. Honestamente, no había disfrutado en nada sus vacaciones por su trabajo de medio tiempo, por la ausencia de su mejor amigo que al parecer tenía novia nueva y para colmo de males, tener que soportar a su hermana menor que parecía haberse obsesionado con un chico de su universidad. Felizmente, empezaba un nuevo ciclo de estudios y estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí, mejorar sus calificaciones y poder tener un poco de vida social como cualquier chico de su edad. La idea de tener una novia no era tan mala, su amigo Hiro tenía muchas amigas atractivas y bien podría salir con alguna de ellas pero… algo dentro de él, le decía que esperase, que pronto encontraría a la persona adecuada, a alguien muy especial como siempre lo había deseado. El chico se sintió algo tonto, jamás se había enamorado y tampoco tenido novias por curiosidad, pero en fin, nadie tenía que enterarse de esto y menos de aquellos sueños que noche tras noche lo atormentaban. Al recordar algunas imágenes de su pesadilla, decidió entrar a la ducha y dejar que el agua fría lo terminase de despertar. Lo que menos quería era llegar tarde a su primer día de clases después de esas aburridas vacaciones.

- ¿Shu-chan? ¡Pensé que te habías quedado dormido! - le dijo su hermana, media hora más tarde cuando el pelirosa bajó a desayunar – Ya iba a ir a despertarte, deberías ser más considerado conmigo. Mira, te invito de mi cereal favorito para que veas que en verdad deseo que te vaya todo bien este semestre.

- Mmn… me da miedo tanta amabilidad – dijo el chico mirando con desconfianza a su hermana. La conocía demasiado bien y aquellas atenciones amorosas olían a que quería que le hiciese un favor. – Dilo ya, ¿qué quieres ahora Maiko? -

- Pues, necesito que me hagas un favorcito…

- Lo sabía. Escucha Maiko, juré no volver a hacer de mensajero de nuevo, no sabes la vergüenza que pasé la última vez - dijo el pelirosa sirviéndose algo de té, tratando de ignorar los ruegos de su hermana.

- ¡Eres cruel!, ¡ojalá te ahogues con el té!

- Y así va saliendo tu verdadera personalidad…

- Si Aoki-sama supiera lo mal que me tratas te pegaría – le dijo Maiko lanzándole una mirada de enfado.

- Si Aoki Minami se enterara de que estás completamente obsesionada con él, sería más fácil. Aunque no sé que rayos le ves a ese chico, es de primer año y tiene cara de niñita.

- ¡Retira lo dicho! - Maiko se lanzó sobre su hermano tratando de ahorcarlo. Eso de tener un hermano mayor en la universidad no le estaba sirviendo para nada, por lo menos, ella pensaba que la obligación de todo hermano era luchar por la felicidad de sus lindas hermanas. Y a Shuichi parecía importarle un comino su felicidad, pensamiento que no estaba muy lejos de lo que en verdad opinaba el pelirosa.

- ¡Ya suéltame!, ¡eres un fastidio! – gritaba Shuichi tratando de apartarla.

- ¿Lo harás?, dime que sí - decía Maiko con voz suplicante y amenazante al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No!, ¡no haré eso nunca más!, ¡no sabes como se burlaron de mí cuando le entregue a tu ex novio esa bendita carta llena de corazones!

- Tatsuhi solo fue un error en mi vida – dijo suspirando dramáticamente – ¡Pero esta vez lo siento en verdad!, ¡sé que Aoki-san es el indicado!, ¡por favor!

- Estás loca Maiko. Me niego totalmente y nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Así? Pues, creo que tus amigos se enterarán de algunas cosas que te suceden en la noche…

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Pobre de mi hermanito!, no sabía que también estabas sufriendo por alguien. Realmente, soy una desconsiderada.

- Ahora sí, creo que has perdido por completo el juicio.

- Si me vuelves a llamar loca te ahogaré con la almohada. Por lo menos, yo no digo cosas extrañas cuando estoy dormida.

- ¿Cosas extrañas? – dijo Shuichi mirándola fijamente por primera vez desde que entró a la cocina.

- ¡Sí!, recuerda que mi habitación esta al lado de la tuya, claramente puedo escuchar frases como: "No me dejes por favor", o peor aun, "te amaré por siempre" y bla bla. Y después dices que la cursi soy yo.

- Definitivamente estás demente, ¿quieres que llame a un psicólogo por ti?

- ¡Admite que sufres por amor! - dijo Maiko lanzándole una mirada pícara.

Por poco Shuichi suelta la tasa de té que estaba bebiendo. En primer lugar ni siquiera tenía novia, peor aún, no tenía a nadie en mente. Solo a la ridícula de su hermana se le ocurrían semejantes tonterías. El pelirosa se empezó a reír sin importarle la cara de maniática asesina que ponía Maiko en esos momentos.

- Mejor me voy o llegaré tarde por tu culpa – dijo Shuichi cogiendo su mochila y revisando que no le faltase nada.

- ¡Oye!, ¡no huirás fácilmente de mí!

- Adiós Maiko, que te vaya bien en la escuela – dijo el joven cerrándole rápidamente la puerta en las narices.

- ¡Shuichi Shindou!

Y eso fue lo único que logró escuchar a través de la puerta antes de correr para alejarse lo más que pudiese de casa. Shuichi se puso inmediatamente de buen humor, hacía un lindo día y nada podría arruinarlo. Su hermana podía ser un fastidio total pero era una buena chica, pronto terminaría las clases en la escuela y se convertiría en universitaria como él. Así, lo dejaría tranquilo y ella sola se ocuparía de sus odiosas cartas de amor. El joven pensó en caminar cierta parte para tomar el autobús que pasaba calles abajo, de todos modos, aun era temprano y deseaba respirar el aire fresco por un rato más. Se sentía más animado conforme avanzaba, era como si algo emocionante fuese a ocurrir ese día. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la parada del autobús vio a su amigo cruzando la pista para reunirse con él, para ese momento el resentimiento se le había pasado y lo saludó alegremente.

- ¿Entonces no saliste a ninguna parte?, ¿y el viaje que ibas a hacer con tu familia a las fuentes termales? – preguntó Hiro tratando de ocultar su evidente felicidad, las cosas con su novia estaban marchando de maravilla.

- Se cancelaron. Mi madre entró en una de sus crisis y me puso de guardián de la loca de mi hermana, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de salir a la esquina. ¡Pero todo eso se acabó y soy libre otra vez!

- Eres el primero que conozco que se alegra por regresar a clases – dijo Hiro sonriendo.

- No es solo eso, siento que sucederá algo emocionante.

- Ajá, ¿tendrás alguna cita? - preguntó su amigo con una mirada burlona.

- ¿Cita?, ¿¡también tu Hiro!? Parece que todos se hubieran unido en contra de mí. ¡No me presiones!

- No te enfades, pero es algo raro de que a tus dieciocho años jamás hayas salido con nadie.

- Ya te lo expliqué… yo, siento que debo esperar a alguien.

- Pero, eso no quita el hecho que puedas juguetear mientras tanto.

- ¡Hiro! - dijo el pelirosa lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Por estar charlando se dieron cuenta tarde que el autobús ya se había marchado, por lo que decidieron caminar hasta la universidad. Si seguían los atajos no tardarían en llegar y esto sería de gran ayuda para la pobre economía del chico. No había podido ahorrar casi nada de su trabajo de medio tiempo y realmente, no sabía como sobreviviría ese semestre, pero no estaba dispuesto a desanimarse antes de tiempo. Shuichi tenía en mente hacer muchas cosas, y una vez con sus horarios completos y ordenados, conseguiría algún trabajo que hacer en la misma universidad para pagar sus gastos. No podía pedir más dinero a sus padres, su hermana aun dependía de ellos y debía pensar en ella. Shuichi suspiró, y felizmente Hiro empezó a hablar de otras cosas que lo distrajeron. Pero, no podía negar que el tema del dinero realmente lo preocupaba.

Después de algunas calles se reunieron con algunas personas que esperaban el cambio en el semáforo para cruzar la pista. Hiro seguía contándole un viaje que tuvo con su novia en las vacaciones pero, su voz se iba perdiendo con el ruido del exterior. Shuichi empezó a sentirse un poco aturdido, escuchaba voces por todos lados y por más que se esforzase para seguir el hilo de la conversación de Hiro, se sintió perdido. El semáforo cambió en esos momentos, pero la mente de Shuichi se quedó totalmente en blanco, todo se volvió silencioso a su alrededor, demasiado tranquilo como si el sonido hubiese sido extraído por causas sobrenaturales. El joven observaba a las personas que caminaban junto a él, a pocos pasos estaba Hiro cruzando la pista mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj, pero, por más que quisiera no podía controlar su cuerpo ni soltar palabra alguna. Era como si fuese un simple espectador y no perteneciera a aquella realidad. Shuichi se detuvo, se quedó parado entre la multitud que avanzaba antes que la luz volviese a cambiar. El joven parecía haberse olvidado completamente del mundo, su amigo no se percató de su ausencia por la cantidad de gente reunida pero al cambiar el semáforo y voltear a buscarlo lo vio parado en medio de la pista. Hiro empujó a las personas y empezó a correr para jalarlo antes de que algún auto lo alcanzara, no comprendía lo que le sucedía y menos la razón del porqué no respondía a sus llamados.

Shuichi seguía observando alrededor como si hubiera olvidado completamente donde estaba. Las voces de las personas, el ruido de los autos, los gritos de su amigo, el claxon de los autos, ya no existían en su mundo...

Rápidamente la mente se Shuichi se perdió entre extrañas imágenes…

...

_Su madre se lo había dicho varias veces, pero, como siempre la ignoró y por eso, ahora se encontraba totalmente perdido. Había oscurecido y no sabía donde se encontraba, ahora sí que estaría en problemas. Con paso inseguro siguió caminando hacia quien sabe donde, tenía mucho miedo pero trataba de controlarse. Sabía que por esa zona había lobos y rogaba no encontrarse con ninguno, pero era tarde, se hallaba en medio del bosque, observando entre los árboles esperando recordar el camino de regreso. Su respiración empezó a agitarse, su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho y en esos instantes solo quería matar a su hermano por haberle contando todas esas historias aterradoras acerca de ese bosque. Aquellos tontos cuentos de fantasmas lo empezaban a asustar más, algo le decía que sucedería algo malo y se intentaba calmar para mantenerse alerta, pero sus manos le temblaban y mientras avanzaba, el bosque cambiaba su aspecto, todo se volvía más oscuro y tenebroso. De repente, escuchó unos disparos y de entre unos arbustos la figura de alguien apareció. Shuichi se sobresaltó, al querer huir retrocedió y tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. No podía ver quien era, estaba aterrado pensando en algún ladrón o algo peor, el pelirosa empezó a arrastrarse lentamente, en un intento por pasar desapercibido. Pero, tenía la mirada de aquel desconocido fijamente clavada en él._

_- No tengas miedo._

_- Por favor, no te acerques..._

_- Sabes, en este bosque ocurren muchas cosas malas. Un niño como tu no debería caminar a estar horas por aquí._

_- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó tratando de distinguirlo entre aquella oscuridad._

_- El nombre no importa._

_- ¿No importa?_

_- Claro que no._

_- Me estás confundiendo, será mejor que regrese a casa – dijo el pelirosa poniéndose de pie y limpiando el polvo en su traje._

_- ¿Regresar a casa?, creo que si supieras el camino de vuelta lo habrías hecho hace horas ¿no?_

_- Bueno yo…_

_- Eres solo un niño perdido – dijo el hombre con voz burlona. Lamentablemente, le era imposible verle bien el rostro a causa de la oscuridad. Por un lado, le hubiera gustado que llevase alguna luz con él, pero por otra, el misterio hacía que se sintiera ligeramente interesado. Al menos, suponía que no se trataba de una mala persona a pesar de sus modales, sino hace rato que le hubiera hecho daño con aquella escopeta que llevaba al hombro._

_- No te burles de mí, ¿Quién crees que eres? – dijo el chico enfadándose por ser tratado como un simple mocoso._

_- Solo soy alguien que te salvó la vida. Si hubieras avanzado más, estos dos lobos que maté, te hubieran asesinado._

_Shuichi se quedó en silencio, observando fijamente la figura de aquel hombre. Pero, poco a poco la escena cambió... aunque, solo podía ver unas grandes ventanas a través de la oscuridad. Se encontraba en otro lugar, y sentía claramente unas manos que lo tocaban suavemente. El joven sintió un cuerpo muy cálido junto al suyo y sus mejillas se encendieron al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo. Deseaba ver más, quería contemplar el rostro de aquel hombre pero solo podía escuchar sus palabras, su fría voz que lo hacía sentir muy extraño._

_- Eres mío - le decía aquel hombre en la oscuridad._

_- No, no deberíamos… - pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase, porque en esos momentos unos cálidos labios atraparon los suyos haciéndolo olvidar totalmente lo que iba a decir._

_..._

- ¡Shuichi! ¡Abre los ojos por favor!

La voz de su amigo lo hizo reaccionar y se dio cuenta que estaba recostado sobre la acera con muchas personas alrededor. Hiro había logrado llegar a tiempo antes que un auto lo alcanzara, pero por más que lo llamase por su nombre el chico parecía haber perdido la consciencia. Shuichi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no le dolía pero sentía como si algo extraño hubiese invadido su mente, sobretodo sus recuerdos. No recordaba muy bien aquellas imágenes, pero la voz de aquel hombre sonaba como eco en sus oídos. Shuichi pensó que solo se trataba del susto, y después de convencer a su amigo que estaba bien, se puso de pie y el grupo de personas empezó a disiparse.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi parado en medio de la pista con aquel auto acercándose! – dijo Hiro aun agitado por la conmoción.

- No sé lo que me sucedió…

- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Tal vez deberías regresar a casa por hoy.

- ¡Claro que no!, te aseguro que estoy bien Hiro – dijo Shuichi tratando de sonreír. – Será mejor irnos de una vez o de verdad llegaremos tarde.

- Esta bien, pero si vuelves a ponerte extraño yo mismo te meto en un taxi y te regreso a casa, ¿entendido?

- Vale, vale.

Shuichi se sintió mejor al llegar a la universidad y admirar el campus. Sintió como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Hiro no dejaba de vigilarlo de reojo, estaba preocupado por su amigo pero se tranquilizo al ver que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Ya en clases, ambos se sentaron en los últimos asientos, eran los únicos libres por haber llegado con las justas. El profesor entró apenas se sentaron y antes de comenzar la clase, dijo que tenía un anuncio que darles.

- Buenos días a todos, espero hallan disfrutado de sus vacaciones porque las clases este semestre serán más difíciles. Bien, hoy empezaremos con un tema muy interesante, pero antes les presentaré a una nueva estudiante - En esos momentos todos menos Shuichi, se quedaron viendo como embobados a la linda joven que había entrado al salón. Ella se presentó como Ayaka Usami, y luego de algunas palabras tímidas de su parte, las clases volvieron a su curso normal.

- ¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo? - preguntó Hiro repentinamente.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Tengo que recordarte que Hitomi te está mirando con fuego en los ojos al otro lado del salón?

- Solo era una pregunta. Además, no lo sé… sentí algo extraño cuando la vi, como si la conociera de otro lado.

- Te creería si no me hubieses dicho lo mismo más de diez veces.

- Quizás Ayaka-chan sea la chica que espero así como tú mismo dices, tal vez sea el destino.

- No te burles de lo que digo. Además, la chica ni siquiera ha volteado a verte.

- Bueno… hablamos después de clases si aun estas consciente – dijo Shuichi acomodándose en su lugar y sonriendo para sí. Lo que escuchó en esos momentos fue el sonido de un cuaderno sobre la cabeza de su amigo, Hitomi se había acercado sigilosamente y había agarrado a su amigo con la guardia baja.

Las clases no estuvieron tan mal a pesar de que el profesor fuese muy estricto. Hiro no tuvo problema alguno en comprender las complicadas operaciones, pero Shuichi sí que se hizo un lío intentando resolverlas, nunca había sido bueno para las matemáticas. Él prefería los ordenadores y la música, estaba seguro de que esa era su verdadera vocación y apenas se abriese el concurso para elegir a la banda que representaría a la facultad, se inscribiría aun tuviese que hacerlo solo. Sabía que su amigo deseaba enfocarse en los estudios, pero ya vería como convencerlo.

- Algo me dice que no tendré las calificaciones que deseo con ese profesor – dijo Shuichi un poco desanimado al terminar las clases.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

- ¿De verdad?, ¡gracias Hiro!

- Por cierto, no podré regresar contigo hoy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

- ¡Pero Hiro! ¡Habíamos quedado en ir a ver esa tienda nueva de discos!

- Lo siento Shu-chan, pero podremos ir mañana. ¡Nos vemos!

Hiro desapareció rápidamente entre aquella multitud de jóvenes, el pelirosa se quedó un poco fastidiado por aquella actitud, además sabía perfectamente que Hiro iría a suplicarle a Hitomi que lo perdonase. – Si las cosas son así, entonces jamás me enamoraré -, se dijo mentalmente mientras se disponía a seguir con su camino. Aquella tarde hacía mucho calor y no había ningún establecimiento vacío. El pelirosa estaba muriéndose de sed, pero había decidido regresarse caminando a casa. Además, la idea de meterse en la ducha y beber algo frío lo animaba. Shuichi empezó a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas para amenizar más la caminata, cruzó dos parques y una avenida muy larga, pero, al estar atravesando un callejón para cortar camino sintió como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo.

- No te asustes, es pleno día y si apresuro el paso pronto me encontraré en la calle principal y habrá gente – Se dijo Shuichi mientras caminaba mas rápido. No obstante, cometió el grave error de detenerse y voltear a ver, el alivio solo le duró un par de segundos, ya que, al querer continuar con su camino se topó cara a cara con un hombre de aspecto deplorable.

- ¡Dame todo tu dinero! - le gritó sacando una navaja y amenazándolo con ella.

- Solo tengo esto – le dijo empezando a temblar mientras le mostraba las pocas monedas que cargaba.

- ¡No te creo!, ¡debes tener algo de valor! ¿¡Qué hay en la mochila!? ¡Muéstrame!

- Por favor, ya le dije que no tengo nada, solo hay libros en la mochila - dijo Shuichi abriéndola y dejándola en el suelo para que el hombre comprobase que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Así que un niño universitario?, qué lastima que perdiese el tiempo contigo – dijo el hombre con una mueca desagradable en su rostro.

- Le juro que no tengo nada de valor, por favor déjeme ir – suplicó Shuichi intentando avanzar algunos pasos.

- Cállate imbécil, me has hecho perder mi valioso tiempo y tendrás que recompensarme - . Shuichi no entendía a que se refería, pero en eso, sintió como aquel hombre lo sujetaba bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta la parte más sucia y desolada del callejón. El chico trató de liberarse, o al menos gritar, pero el hombre le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que sintió mareos y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Shuichi estaba totalmente aterrado, el delincuente se agachó hacia él y le puso el cuchillo muy cerca del cuello, señal de que si hacía algo estúpido lo mataría ahí mismo.

- Suéltame por favor – suplicó Shuichi en un intento por liberarse de buenas maneras.

- No te irás sin darme algo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada!

- Eso es lo que tú crees... eres un chico muy lindo ¿sabías? Apuesto a que nadie te ha tocado así ¿no? – El hombre llevó una de sus manos directamente a la entrepierna del pelirosa, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón aumentasen. – Ahora, vas a ser un buen chico y harás todo lo que te diga, después podrás regresar a tu linda vida universitaria -, le dijo el hombre empezando a lamer su cuello y a manosear su cuerpo a su antojo. Shuichi fue empujado al suelo y su espalda sentía el frío piso de concreto, no podía ni mover las manos, estaba muy asustado y sentía que empezaba a ahogarse por la presión del cuerpo de aquel desconocido contra el suyo.

- No lo hagas – dijo Shuichi con voz entrecortada.

- Sí que te gusta hablar demasiado, ahora te callaré a las malas -. El chico se quedó paralizado al ver como el hombre empezaba a bajarse el cierre del pantalón y le mostraba su miembro. Rápidamente, sujetó los cabellos de Shuichi obligándolo a acercarse para que se lo metiera a la boca ante la amenaza de matarlo si no lo hacía. Shuichi sintió como sus ojos se nublaban a causa de las gruesas lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas, jamás se imaginó que algo así podría ocurrirle. La cabeza le empezó a punzar a causa de los jalones que le estaba dando, y sintió que no tendría de otra que hacer lo que le pedía. Shuichi cerró los ojos fuertemente, el hombre lo obligó a hacerle sexo oral a pesar de sus ruegos, el joven sintió ganas de vomitar. Pensaba que todo aquello solo se trataba de una pesadilla y pronto despertaría, pero no, y al sentir el amargo sabor del semen en su garganta, el hombre lo soltó y Shuichi empezó a toser con desesperación. Shuichi pensó que todo habría acabado, pero en segundos, el tipo se colocó sobre él dispuesto a terminar con su diversión. Shuichi empezó a forcejear, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir más lejos pero, un corte profundo en el brazo lo hizo recordar el cuchillo que aun tenía el delincuente. El joven soltó un grito ahogado, sentía la sangre resbalar por su codo hasta caer gota a gota en el suelo.

- Ahora sí que te jodiste – le dijo el hombre sujetando el arma y acercándose dispuesto a terminar con su vida por haberse atrevido a desafiarlo. De repente, escuchó pasos provenientes del callejón y una voz a lo lejos. Shuichi quedó tumbado contra el suelo, estaba mareado y los locos latidos de su corazón estaban a punto de hacerle perder la razón. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue una figura masculina no muy lejos, unos zapatos negros y el brillo de un arma que aquella persona apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del delincuente. Shuichi vio como el hombre retrocedía ante el recién llegado, suponía que se trataba de algún policía que los habría seguido, pero estaba sangrando y las fuerzas se le iban. Al enfocar su mirada, se topó con un par de ojos color miel que lo miraban fijamente. Una mirada que parecía atravesar su alma. En eso, unos disparos hicieron que el delincuente saliera huyendo aterrado. Shuichi se encontraba muy débil, pero logró moverse un poco y decir:

- ¿Quién eres?

- El nombre no importa - le respondió su salvador con voz fría.

- Dónde… ¿Dónde he escuchado eso?

Shuichi quiso preguntarle más, pero en esos momentos cayó inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tal vez… _

_Tal vez, podríamos huir de aquí… _

_Tal vez, podríamos ser felices…_

_Tal vez, este es el peor error de mi vida…_

_Tal vez, él es la persona que siempre he esperado…_

_No lo sé, tengo miedo al pensar en el futuro… _

_Pero, me da terror imaginar un futuro sin él…_

_Shuichi se encontraba apoyado contra el alféizar de la ventana. Hace una larga hora que se hallaba en esa posición ignorando por completo los llamados de su madre y más, los de su hermano, que solo lo buscaba para molestarlo como de costumbre. Solo deseaba que lo dejasen tranquilo, al menos por un rato más. Sus ojos violetas no se apartaban ni por un segundo del camino, allá a lo lejos pasando el enorme jardín, ojos que esperaban ansiosamente a que él llegase. Shuichi se preguntaba muchas cosas, sobretodo en qué momento se habría enamorado de un hombre como él. No podía comprenderlo, solo tenía dieciséis años, pero, entendía que su corazón latía rápidamente cada vez que aquel hombre de cabellos dorados aparecía. No solo su corazón, su cuerpo entero se estremecía con el sonido de su voz. Shuichi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose un poco ante aquellos pensamientos. – Si mi madre se enterase de seguro me mataría, pero, de todos modos… no tengo la menor idea de lo que yo signifique para él… solo ha sido un beso, y eso no significa nada. Al menos creo que para él no es nada, pero para mí, ha sido algo que ha cambiado por completo mi mundo - , se dijo el joven mentalmente, sintiéndose un poco desanimado porque las horas seguían su curso y pronto anochecería. Al parecer él no iría a la mansión aquel día, de seguro había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer. El chico de cabellos rosados se alejó de la ventana del mal humor, aunque solo era para disimular su tristeza. Lo único que deseaba era recostarse sobre la cama y quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente, de todos modos, no tenía hambre y no bajaría a cenar. Sin embargo, apenas se apartó algunos pasos de la ventana, sus oídos escucharon pasos de caballo a lo lejos, no sabía como, pero podía escucharlo claramente. Rápidamente, se llevó una mano al pecho, no podía contener su ansiedad por verlo. _

_Shuichi corrió a la ventana nuevamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él había cumplido su promesa, había ido a pesar de sus obligaciones. El chico se asomó todo lo que pudo por la ventana, dándose cuenta que su hermano salía a recibir a su invitado inesperado. Shuichi le lanzó una mirada furiosa, había esperado tanto y no permitiría que Koichi lo saludara primero, odiaba la confianza que tenía con su hermano mayor, detestaba no haberlo conocido antes que él, pero no podía hacer nada. En esos momentos, se calmó, respiró hondo y salió apresuradamente de su habitación para poder encontrarse con él._

_Para su hermano, ese hombre era su mejor amigo… una persona amable, atenta y algo distante, alguien a quien no le importaba perder el tiempo enseñándole a cazar aves a un mocoso como Shuichi. Para Shuichi, ese hombre era su primer amor, la persona que le robó el corazón… aun no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas, lo había detestado tanto al principio y ahora, sentía que no podía vivir lejos de él. _

_- Te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo soportar permanecer un segundo lejos de ti – susurró Shuichi una vez que estuvo en la entrada. Ya tendría tiempo de decírselo más tarde, a solas… al menos, eso esperaba. Cada vez que estaban solos, sentía que las palabras no salían de su garganta, sentía que su cuerpo se derretía con solo un roce tímido de sus manos... _

…

Shuichi se despertó nuevamente con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Los latidos que daba eran fuertes y acelerados. Tuvo que permanecer por algunos segundos recostado sobre aquella cama para calmarse y entender que no se encontraba en su casa. - ¿Dónde demonios estoy? -, preguntó al ponerse de pie después de batallar brevemente para librarse de las sábanas. No reconocía el lugar, la habitación era el triple de tamaño que la suya y sentía que aquellas ventanas al otro lado, estaban demasiado lejos. Al avanzar unos pasos sintió un dolor punzante en las costillas, al principio no lo recordó pero rápidamente las imágenes de lo sucedido se le vinieron de golpe. Shuichi se sintió muy avergonzado, con ganas de vomitar y ligeramente mareado por las cosas asquerosas que había sido obligado a hacer. Tuvo ganar de llorar, pero no, ya había sido suficiente humillación por aquel día. Aunque, no tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo habría estado en ese cuarto. Shuichi pensó que tal vez aquel sujeto lo habría secuestrado y ahora lo vendería a cualquier depravado, estos pensamientos hicieron que su rostro palideciera y el dolor en las costillas aumentase. Pero, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse tranquilamente a esperar a que lo intentaran violar de nuevo. Shuichi tanteó en la oscuridad y encontró su mochila sobre una silla, felizmente se encontraba vestido y al parecer nada le faltaba. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir de ese lugar, no iba a quedarse para averiguar lo que sucedía. Así que, colocándose la mochila a pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba oscuro, el corredor parecía ser interminable pero a lo lejos pudo divisar un rayo de luz. Lo único que sabía Shuichi era que había anochecido, intentó ver la hora en su reloj pero le fue imposible hacerlo, además, si intentaba hacer una llamada con su celular podrían descubrirlo.

- Tengo que salir de aquí – se dijo en un susurro. Shuichi caminaba palpando las paredes para evitar caerse o golpearse con algo. Pronto llegó hasta aquella débil luz y se encontró con las escaleras. Sabía que la puerta no estaría lejos, quizás habría guardias en la entrada por lo que tendría que buscar alguna otra salida. Shuichi bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se escondió detrás de un enorme florero. Estaba agitado, tanto por el miedo como por el esfuerzo que le producía, aquel delincuente lo había lastimado en verdad y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Shuichi quiso sentarse a descansar un rato, se sentía extraño, al parecer tenía algo de fiebre, pero no se detendría hasta estar de regreso en casa. Pensó en su familia, en su amigo y en lo preocupados que debían estar. Shuichi empezó a sentirse más asustado, el dolor se volvía insoportable y empezaba a gemir débilmente. Y, en esos momentos, al querer apoyarse contra la mesa no pudo evitar empujar aquel enorme jarrón produciendo un sonido horrible al estrellarse contra el suelo. Shuichi se quedó inmóvil, mentalmente quería huir, saltar por la ventana y perderse en la calle pero, su cuerpo no respondía. Se sintió débil, demasiado, y cayó al suelo con la mochila a cuestas mientras respiraba pausadamente para recuperar energías. Por unos segundos, pensó que habría ocurrido un milagro y nadie lo había escuchado, pero, estos pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar el sonido de pasos y al encenderse la luz de improviso. La escena era patética, él se encontraba arrodillado sobre el piso y los pedazos de aquel carísimo jarrón regados por todos lados. El agua había empapado la bella alfombra color vino y las rosas, todas habían perdido sus pétalos. Shuichi no supo que decir, pensó en pedir perdón para salvarse, quizás aquella persona le tendría piedad y no lo mataría, tal vez podría trabajar doble para pagarle el jarrón. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en esos momentos, pero cuando el hombre empezó a hablar, Shuichi sintió algo extraño, algo que hizo que levantara la mirada y observara detenidamente a ese hombre que estaba en frente suyo.

- Veo que aun estás vivo – dijo secamente.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No me digas que olvidaste lo sucedido? Lo de aquel tipo, lo del…

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Lo recuerdo bien! – dijo Shuichi avergonzado. Lo hubiese pateado, si es que aquel hombre no le produjera una sensación extraña dentro del pecho. Le era difícil apartar su mirada de sus rubios cabellos, de aquellos ojos color miel y de esa expresión de sicario que poseía. Ese hombre era intimidante, pero, a pesar de ello, Shuichi sentía que lo había visto en otra parte, iba a comentárselo pero él lo interrumpió.

- Fue una suerte que no llevase el auto aquel día y quisiera ir a pie. A veces lo hago para despejarme un poco… pero, no esperé ser testigo de todas esas cosas – dijo el rubio con cierto aire desagradable.

- ¡No fue mi culpa!, ¡me asaltaron!

- Corrección, te querían violar en ese callejón…

- ¡Ya deja de decir eso!

- Bueno, es tu culpa por tener cara de chica.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Quien rayos te crees para hablarme así!?

- Te recuerdo que te rescaté y ahora estas en mi casa. Te traje al ver que te habías desmayado, encima mandé a un sirviente a ponerte una crema para la hinchazón por aquellos golpes que te dio ese tipo, ¿y así me pagas?

- Entonces, fuiste tú a quien vi antes de desmayarme… pensé que se trataba de la policía, además tenías un arma y…

- Lo sé, uno no puede andar así como así por esas calles.

- Supongo que tengo que agradecerte. Lamento mi actitud, es que pensé que me habían secuestrado y… bueno, ya no importa. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

- Solo un día, ya son las once de la noche. Imagino que querrás volver a tu casa antes que a tus padres les de un infarto por tu ausencia.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero mudarme a las habitaciones de la universidad y…

- ¿Universidad?, pensé que estabas en secundaria. Pareces un mocoso…

- ¡Tengo dieciocho años para tu información!, ¡no soy un…! – Shuichi se quedó en silencio repentinamente. Aquella charla, aquel hombre, todo ello parecía haber ocurrido antes. Tenía la horrible sensación de un deja vu, y eso le erizaba la piel. Los ojos de Shuichi se cruzaron con los de su inesperado salvador, aquel silencio era incómodo pero agradable al mismo tiempo. No podía explicarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para analizar aquello. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero al voltear se encontró cara a cara con ese desconocido. Él se había agachado para ayudarlo a levantarse, Shuichi sintió aquel aroma de su perfume impregnando su ropa, ¿por qué le parecía tan familiar? No debía de tratarse más que de la fiebre jugándole una mala broma. - Quiero… tengo que regresar a casa por favor… - dijo al final el pelirosa con voz débil.

- Mi chofer te llevará – le dijo con el mismo tono de voz del comienzo.

Y en media hora, Shuichi se encontraba de camino a su casa en aquel auto lujoso que poseía el rubio. Ni siquiera se habían despedido, el rubio lo había depositado sobre el auto y después de cerrado la puerta no volteó a verlo. Shuichi se sentía intranquilo, pero al llegar a casa aquella sensación empezó a disminuir. Se sentía un poco mejor e insistió al chofer que podía caminar solo hasta la puerta, además no quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado. Y después de agradecerle por haberlo llevado, intentó poner una buena cara e inventar una excusa creíble. Pero, apenas abrió la puerta, su hermana se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo de tal manera que Shuichi tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar gritar del dolor.

- ¡Idiota!, ¿¡dónde carajos te habías metido!? – le gritó Maiko enfadada - ¡Tuve que mentirle a nuestros padres y decirles que estabas en casa de Hiro! ¡Y qué sorpresa!, lo llamé para preguntarle por ti y me dijo que no estabas con él. ¡Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía!

- No hagas tanto ruido Maiko, estoy bien, descuida – mintió Shuichi sentándose sobre el sofá y dejando su mochila sobre el suelo.

- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? Mira tu ropa, parece que te hubieran pateado.

- Nada de eso, solo… solo me llamaron para hacer un trabajo, para reemplazar a alguien en el restaurante, ya sabes… donde trabajé en el verano. Pensé en hacer algunos turnos hasta conseguir una habitación en la universidad y un trabajo por allá.

- ¿Estás seguro? Sé que necesitas dinero Shu-chan, pero…

- Todo esta bien Maiko – dijo Shuichi sonriéndole.

- Bueno, pero la próxima vez avísame o le diré a nuestros padres que estás prostituyéndote para conseguir dinero.

- ¡Tenías que decir algo así para cerrar con broche de oro la noche! ¡Solo eso me faltaba!

- ¡Ya, ya!, ¡ve a darte un baño y luego te vas a la cama!

- Eres peor que nuestra madre – dijo Shuichi levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación.

- Lo repito, ¡yo debí haber sido la hermana mayor! ¡Esto es un error del universo!

Shuichi no la escuchó, apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación se dirigió hacia la cama para dejarse caer sobre ella. Le dolía el cuerpo, iba a tomarse unas pastillas para la fiebre pero el sueño lo venció y en pocos segundos se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Y felizmente, aquella noche no soñó con nada extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, era un milagro que pudiese moverse, al parecer la crema que aquel tipo le había mandando a poner sí había funcionado. De todos modos, esperaba no tener que verlo nunca más. Por algunos segundos, pensó que había empezado la semana muy mal y que el resto de días estaban condenados a ser igual de malos, pero, su rostro se iluminó por completo cuando Hiro le dijo que la asistente social lo estaba buscando. Shuichi se perdió la primera clase del día, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, por fin había un lugar libre en las habitaciones y podría mudarse ese mismo fin de semana. El pelirosa estaba muy feliz, aquello era un pequeño paso para su independencia y no pudo evitar hacer un escándalo al regresar a clases para contárselo a su amigo. Al parecer las cosas estaban mejorando, pronto olvidaría todo lo relacionado a ese delincuente, de lo que sucedió en el callejón y más, la sensación que le produjo aquel desconocido. Hiro le dijo que irían a comer pizza en la noche para celebrarlo y le ayudaría a empacar sus cosas para la mudanza. Pero, a pesar de toda esa emoción que sentía por mudarse, Shuichi sentía algo en el estómago, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Y, al cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes aquella tarde antes de salir del salón de clases, solo para relajarse, no pudo evitar que la mirada de aquel rubio se le viniera a la mente.

- No importa… ni siquiera sé su nombre ni donde vive. No lo volveré a ver nunca más y está bien así…

Shuichi dejó que Hiro se adelantara, él fue a pasarle unos apuntes a Ayaka que lo esperaba en el corredor. Al parecer las cosas con Hitomi nunca habían estado bien y ella lo había dejado hace algunas horas. Shuichi decidió no comentar acerca de ello, su amigo había sido muy popular desde el colegio y quizás Ayaka-chan aceptara a salir con él en alguna ocasión. El pelirosa se recostó sobre el pupitre, aun se sentía cansado, pero el cansancio era más mental que físico. – Ya deja de pensar en ese tipo, ¡no lo volverás a ver nunca más! Awww… ¡si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de esta molesta sensación! -, Shuichi enfadado se puso de pie de un salto, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón con paso firme, decidido a dejar atrás todos aquellos extraños y confusos sentimientos. Su vida estaba cambiando y no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas extras. Pero, al encontrarse con Hiro, este estaba más animado que antes, tanto que le dijo una frase que Shuichi no pudo ignorar:

- Tanto que me lo repetías, ahora te lo diré yo… siento que Ayaka-chan es la persona que siempre he esperado, aun no le he dicho nada, es muy pronto lo sé, pero en verdad me gusta y me siento muy atraído por ella, como si nos conociéramos de antes, tenemos tantas cosas en común…

- La persona que siempre había esperado… - dijo el chico con voz débil.

- ¿Estás bien Shuichi?, ¿te sientes mal otra vez?

- No, no pasa nada.

Y con esto ambos chicos salieron del edificio.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

_Podré olvidar tu rostro…_

_Podré olvidar el roce de tus manos…_

_Podré olvidar tu voz…_

_Pero…_

_Jamás olvidaré aquella sensación que me produces cuando estás cerca…_

_Mi corazón no permitirá que lo olvide porque tú y yo somos almas gemelas…_

_Hemos nacido para estar juntos…_

_Ni la muerte podrá hacer que nuestros destinos se separen…_

_Solo espérame, en aquel mar de almas te encontraré…_

_Ya lo verás…_

_..._

Los días transcurrieron más rápido que de costumbre, parecía como si alguien estuviese manipulando el tiempo a su antojo, pero esta vez a favor del joven Shindou. El fin de semana tan esperado llegó y el pelirosa no podía ocultar la emoción que sentía. En esos momentos, se encontraba en su habitación terminando de empacar lo que él consideraba le serviría en su vida universitaria. Pronto, Shuichi se vio rodeado de bolsas y maletas repletas de objetos que según su madre, eran inservibles, pero el joven no estaba dispuesto a dejar ninguno de sus tesoros y menos, aquellos cds que le habían costado mucho en grabar junto a Hiro. Shuichi no desperdiciaría el festival de la universidad, su primer festival, y estaba dispuesto a llevarse el primer premio aun tuviese que dedicarse solo a estudiar y cantar. El joven contempló aquel desorden y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Felizmente, Hiro no tardaría en llegar para ayudarlo a llevar todas las bolsas y en una hora se encontraría fuera de casa, dándole la bienvenida a su nueva vida, al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

- No tienes porqué mudarte Shu-chan, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas – dijo su madre amorosamente mientras, en un descuido, empezaba a abrir una de las bolsas que había apartado.

- ¡Madre! ¡Ya deja eso! El chico tiene que salir y vivir nuevas cosas, además… ¿tendré su habitación verdad? El suyo es más grande que el mío, y como se llevará esas porquerías…

- ¡Maiko, no son porquerías! ¡Cuando sea famoso no te daré ni un centavo por odiosa! – dijo Shuichi quitándole la bolsa a su madre y mirando a su hermana con una expresión molesta.

- Ya, ya, lo que tu digas hermanito. Pero, tu habitación será mía.

- Eso no me importa, ¡estoy a un paso de ser independiente! – dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

- Claro, si es que Nakano-san llega a tiempo para ayudarte a llevar todas estas porquerías.

- ¡Que no son porquerías!

- Niños, niños, por favor no discutan. No sabes lo difícil que es para nosotros Shuichi… bueno, más para mí, que te marches de casa. Espero nos visites pronto o iremos a buscarte – dijo su madre con una expresión dramática en el rostro. Era la única que intentaba retenerlo, hasta su padre lo había apoyado con la idea y le estaba ayudando a bajar algunas bolsas a la sala.

Shuichi contempló aquella sala en donde había pasado dieciocho años de su vida. Extrañaría su hogar, pero, no miraría atrás y seguiría con sus planes. Claro está, que visitaría a su familia cada fin de semana o cuando pudiese para evitar que su madre invadiese la universidad. El joven empezaba a querer marcharse de una vez, y felizmente, Hiro apareció con una sonrisa por la puerta en esos instantes. Ambos jóvenes sacaron las cosas hasta la entrada y una vez que consiguieron un taxi, hicieron de todo porque todas las bolsas entrasen en la parte de atrás. Esto los retrasó un poco, pero después de quince minutos de forcejeos lograron hacer un espacio para los dos y cerraron las puertas del auto. Shuichi se despidió alegremente de su familia por la ventana, les prometió que pronto regresaría y que llamaría también, al parecer eso calmó a su madre por lo que pudo marcharse más tranquilo. Y, una vez que el auto hubiera salido de las calles conocidas para entrar a la avenida principal, Shuichi respiró profundamente y se acomodó como pudo sobre las bolsas que estaban puestas en todos lados. Realmente, sentía que algo grandioso iba a suceder, aquella sensación se había vuelto más fuerte conforme se desligaba de su hogar y se enfocaba más en la universidad. Shuichi no podía esperar a que ese acontecimiento se diese pero, no forzaría las cosas, estaba dispuesto a que todo se diese a su tiempo y disfrutaría de cada minuto de su vida universitaria.

En el camino casi no habló con Hiro, ambos se encontraban haciendo sus propios planes y fantaseando mientras el taxi avanzaba. Pero, por estar perdidos cada uno en su propio mundo, no se dieron cuenta lo rápido que el vehículo llegó a la universidad. Shuichi contó el poco dinero que tenía en su billetera con la intención de pagarle al chofer, pero Hiro le hizo una señal que indicaba que ese viaje corría por su cuenta. El pelirosa sabía que debía organizarse si es que deseaba realizar todos sus planes, y una vez que se estableciera en la habitación pensaba seriamente ir a la consejera estudiantil para ver si podría conseguirle algún trabajo de medio tiempo. Mientras pensaba en ello, iba sacando las bolsas y las maletas del auto, Hiro lo llevaría a las habitaciones y le indicaría cual era la suya. Solo que, cuando llegaron al edificio en donde estaban los cuartos y luego de haber subido todas sus pertenencias, Shuichi puso una expresión de confusión al darse cuenta que en a un lado de la puerta habían dos espacios para poner cartas y cada uno poseía una pequeña placa en donde se escribía el apellido de la persona que ocupaba el cuarto. Solo que, Shuichi había jurado que le tocaría una habitación como la de Hiro, una propia.

- Se me olvidó decirte que la asistente social me dijo que esta era la única habitación disponible. Es más grande que la mía obviamente y tendrás vista al exterior, no te desanimes Shu-chan, tener compañero de cuarto no es tan malo. Además, ni siquiera han escrito su nombre en la placa, eso quiere decir que aun no hay nadie y estarás solo por un tiempo.

- Yo quería un cuarto propio – dijo Shuichi en tono de berrinche.

- Ya, no te quejes. ¿Acaso prefieres regresar a casa después de todo el escándalo que hiciste?

- Eso no… bueno, quizás no sea tan mala la idea de compartir la habitación.

- Claro, y entre los dos podrían limpiarla ¿no crees?

- Sí, es verdad.

- Aunque, no tengo la menor idea si alguien más ha hablado con la asistente. Bueno, esperemos que nadie venga y así podrás tener el lugar para ti solo por un par de meses al menos. ¡Anímate Shu-chan! – dijo su amigo dándole golpecitos en la espalda para animarlo.

- ¡Tienes toda la razón!, ¡no voy a desanimarme por esto! – dijo Shuichi cambiando su expresión y recuperando sus energías, - Además… ¡puedo hacer esto por el momento! – dijo el chico sacando rápidamente un marcador y escribiendo su nombre en ambas placas.

- Supongo que es válido – dijo Hiro riendo nerviosamente ante la actitud de su amigo.

- Si alguien se atreve a venir por aquí se sentirá tan intimidado por mi nombre que lo pensará dos veces antes de invadir mis dominios.

- Claro, claro. Mientras no te vea…

- ¡Hiro!

- Es que con esa apariencia…

- ¿¡Qué tienen todos con mi apariencia!? ¡No parezco una chica! – Shuichi se mordió los labios al decir eso. El rubio de ojos color miel se le había venido a la cabeza en esos momentos, gracias al cielo Hiro solo se rió y no preguntó nada más.

Hiro lo estuvo ayudando a acomodarse hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde. Luego de ello, se despidió porque aun tenía deberes por terminar. Shuichi se quedó solo, por primera vez desde que llegó. Aún tenía mucho por arreglar pero en eso, se lanzó sobre las bolsas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Iba a levantarse para seguir con su tarea pero estando recostado sobre el piso de madera y abrigado por el calor de las bolsas que aun quedaban por abrir, se empezó a sentir adormilado. Shuichi bostezó, por la ansiedad no había podido dormir en toda la noche. El joven se fue acomodando lentamente como si fuese un gato y cerró los ojos. Pronto cayó en un sueño pesado, pero por su expresión parecía tratarse de una pesadilla. El chico empezó a moverse de un lado al otro y a balbucear cosas incomprensibles. Estuvo así por algunos minutos, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre el piso. Pero, su mirada parecía estar perdida en un mundo alterno, su expresión estaba ausente, como si estuviese en trance. Shuichi se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta, lentamente la abrió y al encontrarse en el pasillo, las imágenes que veía en su mente se mesclaron con las de la realidad.

_Estaba en un largo y frío corredor… _

_Todo estaba oscuro pero sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía… _

_Su pecho le dolía, era como si su corazón estuviese gritando por dentro…_

_Si él se marchaba, si la persona que amaba se alejaba… no podría soportarlo…_

_Él había sido tan frío… tan cruel… _

_No podía creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios… _

_No podía soportarlo…_

_No…_

_Prefería desaparecer antes que ceder a los caprichos de su familia…_

_Prefería morir antes que aceptar aquel trato tan absurdo…_

Shuichi empezó a correr por el pasillo, a correr como si alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y no podía controlarse. Las imágenes de aquel sueño lo estaban controlando por completo, le era imposible reaccionar. Shuichi subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. El viento azotó su rostro y despeinó sus cabellos pero esto no provocó ninguna reacción en él. El chico se detuvo por algunos segundos y miró alrededor.

_Debes hacerlo… _

_Él te odia… por eso prefiere marcharse y abandonarte a tu suerte…_

Shuichi podía escuchar una confusa voz en su cabeza. Por un momento pareció recuperar el control, pero, rápidamente su mirada volvió a mostrarse tan ausente como la de un zombi. Sus pies empezaron a llevarlo hasta el borde de la azotea, en donde estaba un pequeño muro con un barandal de metal. Shuichi escuchaba aquella voz repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. La tristeza que sentía parecía consumirlo por completo. Se sentía débil, no podía ignorar aquellas palabras.

_Eres un idiota, él jamás tomaría en serio a un mocoso como tú…_

Y sin que se diera cuenta de ello, Shuichi empezó a subir por el barandal y contempló el suelo debajo de sus pies. Permaneció sentado, apoyado contra las barras de metal pero el viento empezaba a marearlo un poco.

_No… yo sé que él me ama…_

_Pero, ¿por qué ha hecho esto?_

_No quiero morir así… _

_No quiero perderlo…_

Shuichi se puso de pie pero a causa de las lágrimas su visión estaba borrosa, no pudo evitar resbalar pero, en esos instantes alguien lo sujetó fuertemente de la cintura para jalarlo hasta piso seguro. Shuichi sintió unas manos cálidas sujetándolo, pudo ver una mirada conocida… aquellos cabellos rubios, aquellos ojos, esa sensación. El hombre le gritaba pero no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciéndole. - ¡Oye idiota! ¿¡Acaso querías suicidarte!? ¡Deberías buscar otro edificio para hacerlo! -, pero Shuichi seguía observándolo embobado, completamente perdido en aquellos ojos de ese desconocido que se había convertido en su salvador. El hombre ya no sabía que hacer, a pesar de gritarle o moverlo con fuerza el chico no reaccionaba. Shuichi se apoyó contra él, estaba demasiado agotado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía muy mareado pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban pudo susurrar algo que el hombre escuchó claramente.

- Eiri-sama…

Y luego de eso, Shuichi se desmayó.

Shuichi sintió una cama suave cuando recuperó el sentido. Por algunos segundos, pensó que estaba soñando pero no, al estirar sus manos y rozar las sábanas se dio cuenta que era real. Lentamente, abrió los ojos sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza, pero rápidamente pudo enfocar la mirada y observar la figura de un hombre sentado en la cama de enfrente. Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de Hiro, quien de seguro lo abría encontrado dormido en el suelo y lo había llevado a la cama, pero no, cuando su vista se aclaro bien, notó que aquel tipo tenía cabellos rubios y una mirada tan irritante que de un salto terminó apoyado contra la pared. Definitivamente, tenía que estar soñando. En pocos segundos pudo reconocerlo y no podía creerlo, no era posible que aquella persona se encontrase en ese lugar. Shuichi estaba totalmente confundido.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – chilló ante la mirada tranquila pero amenazante del rubio.

- Pensé que jamás volvería a verte – le dijo con voz fría.

- Pero, pero, pero, pero… ¡PERO!

- Es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida, ahora me debes tu alma.

- ¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?

- Mira mocoso, si hubiera sabido que tendría que compartir la habitación con un suicida demente como tú, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de salir de casa.

- ¿¡Eh!?

- Y pensándolo bien, te hubiera dejado saltar de la azotea, así hubiera tenido cuarto propio…

- ¡Espera! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo! Primero: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿me estás siguiendo o qué?

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Yo seguir a alguien como tú? No te creas tanto mocoso.

- ¿No se supone que eres un niño rico? ¿¡No deberías estar pasándola genial en tu mansión!?

- ¿puedes dejar de gritar? Me estás empezando a irritar… y eso no es nada bueno.

- ¡Es que esto no tiene sentido alguno!

- ¡Ya cállate! Te lo resumiré; esta es mí universidad y tu eres un intruso.

- ¿¡Cómo dices!? ¡No soy ningún intruso!, ¡esta es mi habitación!, ¡soy estudiante de primer año aquí! ¡El que está fuera de lugar eres tú!

- Shuichi Shindou de primer año, facultad… mnmn no vale la pena mencionarlo. Te acabas de mudar hoy. Tienes un problema de personalidad y tendencias suicidas – dijo el rubio con un tono de marcado desprecio.

- ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¿¡Y qué es eso de las tendencias suicidas!?

- Porque tu carnet de la universidad se cayó cuando te cargué para traerte aquí. ¿Entiendes enano?, Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver y menos que fueras a invadir mi habitación de esa manera.

- ¡Estás loco!, ¡yo no me he movido de aquí!

- Acaso… ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria? ¿Quieres que te cuente como te traje en brazos como una princesa? – dijo el joven acercándose a su cama y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Shuichi se pusiera nervioso. La verdad era que no recordaba nada después de haberse quedado dormido sobre el piso al lado de las bolsas. Había sido una sorpresa muy grande ver a aquel hombre en la habitación, y más, enterarse que también era universitario a pesar que aparentara más edad. Shuichi quiso encararlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero, aquella mirada empezaba a incomodarlo tremendamente. En esos momentos, desvió sus ojos para enfocarse en otra cosa y tomar valor para enfrentarlo, pero, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo faltaba en la habitación. Shuichi se sobó los ojos pensando que había visto mal, pero, inmediatamente se puso de pie sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar por la rabia.

- ¿¡Dónde están mis cosas!?

- Mientras dormías me encargué de la limpieza ¿no es eso lo que hacen los compañeros de cuarto? - dijo el rubio inocentemente.

- No, ¿no te habrás atrevido a…?

Shuichi corrió hacia la ventana y puso ver sus cosas tiradas por todos lados. Simplemente, no podía creerlo. La primera vez que lo vio pensó que teniendo tanto dinero y viviendo en una hermosa casa sería una buena persona a pesar de su personalidad distante, pero se equivocó por completo. Shuichi se puso los zapatos torpemente con la intención de salir para rescatar sus pertenencias, pero, antes de que abriese la puerta, el joven de ojos miel lo detuvo y lo volvió a mirar fijamente.

- Esta es mí habitación ¿entendido? Tendrás que regresarte a casa, lo siento mucho por ti.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- No, mejor dicho ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres tú para mencionar aquel nombre que tanto detesto? No tienes derecho a llamarme de esa manera.

- No entiendo…

- Si vuelvo a verte por aquí te irá muy mal, y estoy hablando en serio mocoso.

- ¡Estás…!

Pero Shuichi no pudo responderle. El rubio abrió rápidamente la puerta y de un empujón hizo que el chico saliera para cerrársela en la cara. Shuichi iba a empezar a gritar pero recordó que debía recoger sus cosas antes que alguien se las llevase, así que se fue escaleras abajo entendiendo claramente que aquel rubio antipático le había declarado la guerra. Y Shuichi por su naturaleza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por un niño rico como ese.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Ábreme de una vez! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Hombre con mirada de sicario ábreme la maldita puerta! -. Shuichi estuvo gritando por casi media hora pero aquel rubio no le hizo el menor caso. Por más que gritó, insultó, pateó la puerta y al final llegó a lo más bajo al suplicar, no logró que aquel hombre le prestase atención alguna. Shuichi se sentía muy tonto en medio del corredor con sus dos bolsas grandes, apoyado contra la puerta de su habitación y a punto de sufrir un desmayo por no haber comido nada en todo el día. Se había pasado toda la tarde buscando entre los arbustos y sacando del jardín algunas de sus camisas que terminaron mojadas por el acostumbrado día de regado. Shuichi estaba muy molesto, casi eran las seis de la tarde y tenía deberes que hacer para el día siguiente. Además, por estar buscando sus cosas en medio de las plantas mojadas, su polera se había empapado y estaba temblando por el frío que le ocasionaba. Shuichi estornudó y se quedó contemplando tristemente aquella puerta cerrada. Lo peor era que Hiro había salido y no regresaría hasta muy tarde. Así que, el pelirosa no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría. Se sentó sobre las bolsas mientras miraba el piso, intentando pensar en algo inteligente. De repente, alguien se acercó y Shuichi pudo ver sus zapatos, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie y menos, que le tuviesen lástima. Pero, al escuchar la voz del recién llegado, no tuvo de otra que levantar la cabeza al menos por cortesía. Frente a él, se encontraba un chico de cabellos tan negros como el carbón y lindos ojos azules. Su apariencia era muy frágil y parecía una chica, pero por su ropa entendió que se trataba de un chico. A Shuichi le pareció familiar, y después de algunos segundos se puso de pie al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Minami Aoki-san – dijo el chico al recordar que aquella persona era una de las víctimas de su hermana. Maiko estaba loca por él. Lo había visto en algunas ocasiones pero ahora viéndolo de cerca, notó que físicamente eran muy parecidos. Era extraño que Maiko se fijase en un chico que no fuese alto ni musculoso como solía hacerlo, no obstante, no podía negar que ese tipo tenía una muy buena imagen.

- Sí que has tenido mala suerte en compartir habitación con Eiri Uesugi o Yuki, como todos lo conocen por aquí – dijo Aoki con una amable sonrisa – Y por cierto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Soy Shindou Shuichi y…

- Comprendo, eres hermano de Maiko-san – respondió rápidamente. – Descuida, sé todo acerca de ella gracias a unos amigos que están en su escuela. No tengo el gusto de conocerla en persona pero, quisiera aprovechar este momento para decirte que si bien me parece una chica muy agradable, por los comentarios de mis compañeros y las cartas que me envió, me es imposible corresponderle. Lo siento de verdad.

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Maiko solo está impresionada con todo esto de la universidad, ya verás que pronto se le pasa y consigue otra vícti… digo, a otra persona que le corresponda.

- Me alegra que lo tomes así Shindou-san. Realmente, ha sido una gran coincidencia encontrarnos aquí. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?, por lo que veo tienes algunos problemas.

- Bueno… ese tipo me echó de la habitación y por su culpa no puedo cambiarme de ropa ni hacer mis deberes.

- Podría prestarte algo para que te cambies, creo que somos de la misma talla – dijo Aoki sonriendo.

- No, no quiero molestar.

- De ninguna manera, además eres nuevo en el edificio y debemos ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no?

- Muchas gracias… de verdad, gracias.

Shuichi siguió al joven con sus dos sacos a cuestas, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos a su suerte para que ese rubio demente las botase de nuevo. Felizmente, Aoki parecía ser un buen chico y algo tímido, para su sorpresa. Shuichi estaba agradecido, y una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Aoki buscó una camisa limpia en su armario y se lo entregó. Su cuarto también era doble, la mitad que le correspondía estaba muy ordenada. Shuichi observó la cama vacía al otro lado de la habitación, si tan solo le hubiese tocado compartirla con ese chico las cosas no hubieran sido tan difíciles. Estuvo por un momento pensando en algunas cosas, tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que el joven de cabellos color ébano lo observaba fijamente. Era la primera vez que Aoki lo veía y la primera vez también, que mantenían una charla pero, de repente se sintió extraño, tenía la molesta sensación de haberlo visto en otro lado ya que su rostro y expresiones le parecían muy familiares. Shuichi volteó en esos momentos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Aoki se puso ligeramente nervioso, empezó a juguetear con sus manos como solía hacer siempre que se hallaba en una situación así, iba a decir algo pero Shuichi se le adelantó y esto hizo que el ambiente tenso se rompiese.

- Sé que no nos conocemos bien pero, podría pedirle a la supervisora un cambio…

- Eso sería genial Shindou-san, pero lamento decirte que pronto tendré un compañero. Debió llegar antes que yo pero según escuché, tuvo unos problemas en casa.

- Entiendo, bueno… tendré que hacer una tregua con ese rubio odioso – dijo Shuichi suspirando profundamente.

- De verdad lo siento, me hubiera gustado compartir habitación contigo también, pero, podemos ser amigos ¿no?

- Claro que sí.

- Puedes venir a mi habitación cuando lo desees. Y bueno, sé que tienes problemas con Yuki-san pero podrían hablar y llegar a un acuerdo. Debe ser difícil estar en su posición… tal vez, por eso actúa de esa manera.

- ¿Tiene problemas en casa? ¡Pero si es millonario!

- Por eso mismo. Eiri Uesugi es muy popular entre las chicas de por aquí, se encuentra en la carrera de literatura y este año se graduará. Además, el dueño de la universidad está casado con su hermana, debe ser mucha presión para él…

- Espera, ¿¡el dueño es su cuñado!?

- Sé todo esto por los comentarios que he escuchado, por eso mismo ha tenido muchos problemas tanto en su casa como en la universidad. Quizás por eso prefirió pasar su último año en estas habitaciones antes que en su elegante mansión. Aunque, los chicos se llevan muy mal con él, tanto que lo han apodado "Yuki" por su carácter tan difícil y frío.

- Yuki… Yuki significa "nieve". Mmnn… tal vez como dices, solo hace falta que lo conozcan más…

- ¿Eso quieres decir que serás su amigo?

- Puedo intentarlo, además no pienso dejar que se salga con la suya. ¡Quiero vivir una vida normal en la universidad!, ¡y esa habitación también es mía! – dijo Shuichi animándose repentinamente.

- Sí que tienes mucha energía Shindou-san – dijo Aoki riendo – te deseo mucha suerte.

Shuichi le dio las gracias y se marchó. Una vez a solas, Aoki cambió de expresión y se quedó sentado sobre la cama. No sabía porqué se sentía intranquilo de repente. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho y notó que los latidos de su corazón estaban más rápidos que de costumbre y se quedó pensativo. No entendía lo que había sucedido, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de Shuichi Shindou, aquellos ojos violeta estaban ahí, contemplándolo y con solo esta imagen su corazón se aceleraba más. Aoki se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, por el momento solo quería despejar su mente y descansar un rato.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a derribar la puerta a patadas si fuese necesario. Se sentía ridículo de estar caminando por todos lados con aquellas bolsas a cuestas. Si bien le pediría una tregua al rubio, estaba preparando para atacar si este se negaba. Pero, al intentar abrir la puerta por milésima vez, se dio cuenta que estaba abierta. Aquel tipo había salido y por lo visto, había tenido un acto de piedad hacia él al no cerrarla con llave. Shindou sonrió por su inesperada victoria y rápidamente dejó las bolsas en el piso. Esta vez nada ni nadie podría sacarlo del cuarto. Y antes que su molesto compañero de habitación regresara, acomodó todas sus cosas y personalizó la mitad que le correspondía del cuarto con posters de grupos musicales y otras cosas. Shuichi estaba satisfecho, su lado de la habitación lucía realmente bien a comparación del otro lado, tan triste y gris del aquel rubio. Y después de guardar bien la copia de la llave en su bolsillo y de encontrar su billetera, se dispuso a bajar a la cafetería a comprarse algo para comer. Por algunos segundos, pensó en buscar a Minami para que lo acompañase ante la ausencia de Hiro. Shuichi iba a salir de la habitación pero en eso, Eiri regresó y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Shuichi se puso a la defensiva, preparado para escuchar sus amenazas y ofensas, pero el joven solo se sentó sobre su cama con una expresión cansada. El rubio se veía extraño, se sujetaba la cabeza y su respiración estaba un poco agitada. Shuichi lo iba a ignorar y salir pero, algo dentro de él lo obligó a quedarse por algunos minutos más, solo para asegurarse de que las cosas estuviesen bien. Tal vez, solo lo hacía por lo que le había contado Minami-san.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó secamente.

- Eso no te importa mocoso…

- Solo quería ser amable pero parece que estas dispuesto a ahuyentar a todo el mundo – dijo Shuichi enfadándose ante aquella respuesta.

- Si vas a salir, lárgate de una vez.

- ¡Eso es lo que haré! ¡Esto me pasa por ser considerado!

- No necesito de tu lástima, de seguro ya te contaron de mí ¿no es verdad?

- Bueno sí…

- Ahh… era eso entonces. Ni pienses que te prestaré dinero o que te haré algún favor.

- ¡No había pensando en eso!, ¡no necesito nada que venga de ti!

- Genial… entonces déjame en paz.

Shuichi se acercó a la puerta y estiró una mano hacia la manija pero en esos momentos escuchó un golpe seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente, el chico no pudo evitar correr al ver al rubio tirado en el suelo. El pelirosa se agachó para ayudarlo pero Yuki lo apartó de un brusco empujón. A pesar de encontrarse débil, ese hombre seguía despreciando ayuda alguna. Shuichi frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesto a ser echado así tan fácilmente, además se veía que Yuki necesitaba ayuda, cada vez respiraba más rápido como si le faltase el aire y se sujetaba el pecho.

- ¡Déjate de idioteces y dime como puedo ayudarte! – le gritó Shuichi sujetándolo por la camisa para que le hiciera caso.

- Solo… déjame aquí, estaré bien en unos minutos.

- ¿Estás loco? No pienso dejarte morir aquí. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Sí que eres una molestia – dijo Yuki cerrando los ojos sin poder levantarse, había comenzado a sentir fuertes mareos.

- Solo déjame ayudarte ¿vale?

- ¿Qué es lo que me pedirás a cambio?

- ¿Eh?

- Nadie hace nada sin pedir algo a cambio…

- ¡No digas idioteces! ¡No quiero nada!, ¡solo intento ayudarte!

- Bien… no importa de todos modos, no estoy en condiciones para discutir – dijo Eiri sin creer en sus palabras. Pero, en pocos segundos le señaló su mesita de noche y le dijo que abriese el cajón principal para sacar un frasco de pastillas. Shuichi hizo lo que le pidió y le entregó una pastilla junto a una botella de agua que había sobre la mesa. El joven permaneció tumbado sobre el suelo después de tomársela, pero parecía más tranquilo.

- Estas son pastillas para…

- Son para el corazón, tengo problemas de salud ¿estás feliz por haber descubierto uno de mis puntos débiles?

Shuichi pudo notar el cambio en su voz. Eiri se vio tan vulnerable que hizo que algo muy dentro de él, empezara a inquietarse. Shuichi se quedó en silencio, de repente se había sentido envuelto en una extraña energía. Su expresión se suavizó y sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, pero no pudo, otra vez sintió aquel nudo en la garganta. Shuichi intentó recuperar el control de su mente, pero esta energía fue demasiado fuerte para él, pronto controló su cuerpo por completo. Una de sus manos se movió en esos momentos, para acariciar el rostro del rubio que permanecía en el suelo. Eiri no entendía lo que pasaba con ese chico, pero estaba demasiado agotado para pensar en ello. En eso, Shuichi se recostó sobre su pecho suavemente.

- No hagas esto de nuevo, no descuides tu salud…

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Aléjate de mí y deja de portarte como un tonto.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer… te lo ruego Eiri-sama. Si algo te pasa… yo me volvería loco…

- ¿¡Pero que demonios!?

- Eiri-sama… ¿acaso te has olvidado de mí? – dijo Shuichi levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. El rubio estaba a punto de volverlo a empujar, cuando en eso, se sintió adormilado, lentamente iba perdiendo el control en su cuerpo pero estaba consciente de lo que sucedía. Eiri se sintió atrapado dentro de un confuso sueño, pero empezó a luchar para poder reaccionar. No obstante, al ver a Shuichi sintió una extraña e inmensa alegría. Rápidamente, lo abrazó con fuerza en un impulso. Aquella persona, aquel chico… poco a poco iba perdiéndose en sus ojos violetas, en su esencia. Y al escuchar aquel nombre de nuevo, de aquellos labios que lo llamaban a lo lejos, no pudo evitar sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos y besarlo repentinamente. Aquel beso fue breve, pero nubló por completo su mente. Eiri se encontraba aun débil, por lo que Shuichi lo ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, ni la hora en que despertó pero, al abrir los ojos horas más tarde y darse cuenta que había anochecido, Eiri Uesugi se sentó sintiéndose muy confundido. No sabía bien lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era haberse sentido mal y a aquel pelirosa molestando.

El joven se puso se pie y se acercó a la ventana. El viento fresco de la noche lo reconfortaba y al contemplar el cielo notó que pronto habría luna llena. Eiri había olvidado lo sucedido después de tomar el medicamento pero, al disponerse a salir un rato y al dar unos pasos se detuvo en seco, una imagen perturbadora se le había venido a la mente. Una imagen que le provocó escalofríos y lo hizo llevarse una de sus manos a sus labios. – No… ¿qué clase de sueño fue ese? Es absurdo… no tiene el menor sentido -, se dijo mentalmente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para intentar borrar de su mente aquella extraña escena. Eiri no quería pensar en nada, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle por culpa de aquella extraña visión y después de ponerse los zapatos, salió dando un portazo. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco con urgencia.

Continuará…


End file.
